Force sensors are used in myriad systems and environments. For some environments and systems, force sensors may need to provide relatively high resolution at relatively low force levels. To meet this need, some force sensors are configured to enhance the output signals by either increasing sensor sensitivity or by increasing the gain in the amplification stages of the signal processing circuitry. This latter approach can expose the design to potential noise issues, which can influence stability and accuracy. The former approach can make the sensor vulnerable to over-force events. While there are approaches that meet the need for higher resolution at low force levels, these approaches do not provide a force sensor that is both protected against an over-force event and compactly packaged.
Hence, there is a need for package level over-force protection for a force sensor that exhibits relatively high resolution at low force levels. The present invention meets at least this need.